


A Band of Brothers

by Gonzolidation



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonzolidation/pseuds/Gonzolidation
Summary: Rosa never imagined that marrying Cecil might bring Golbez and Kain along for the ride.





	A Band of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/gifts).



> Assumes that Golbez returns following the events of _The After Years_.

Rosa had decided that the royal bed needed to be replaced, or at least enlarged. It had been big enough for her and Cecil. It had been big enough for her, Cecil, and Kain. She had never expected for it to need to be big enough for her, Cecil, Kain ... and Golbez.

No. Theodore. The name 'Golbez' belonged to a different time, a different person.

She looked back over her shoulder at the three men in her bed as she tightened the sash on her robe. Cecil continued to sleep, Theodore holding him around his middle. Kain sat on the edge of the bed, lacing up his boots, returning her glance with a nod.

It all seemed unthinkable, at least at first glance. There had been a time, not so long ago, when Kain had been all but gone, vanished to the ends of the world to find himself and atone for all he had done to the people he loved most. Then, he had come home, and there he remained. Granted, Rosa had been able to forgive him long before he had become able to forgive himself, but he did come home in the end, and that was that.

Besides, compared to everything that Theodore had done as Golbez, Kain asking for forgiveness had seemed ... small. Easy. Rosa had been able to do that without hesitation. She and Cecil had to have a long talk before welcoming Theodore back into their lives, not only as a brother to the man she married, but as a lover to both of them.

A lover to Kain, too. Curiously, Kain had required very little convincing for that.

Rosa still remembered being a captive of both Kain and Golbez, but that had been so long ago, and so much had happened since then, that it almost felt like it happened to a different person. The Kain who looked back at her with love in his eyes was not the hard-eyed man who had put in her chains, and the Theodore who slept next to Cecil was naught but a white-haired man, hardly the black-armored monster who had orchestrated both her capture and the deaths of countless people in a war that had already started to fade into history for many of the folk who lived in her kingdom.

"I'm still getting used to it, too," Kain said, reaching down and smoothing the hair of the sleeping Cecil. "Don't be too hard on yourself if it takes a little time." A familiar smile, worn at the edges. "After everything else we've done, this isn't such a big thing."

"Perhaps not," Rosa admitted, sitting down next to him. "I think a part of me will always be on edge – not about this, but in general." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he tucked a little of her long hair behind one ear. "At least we're all here to support each other. If anything else happens, we'll just be that much stronger. Won't we, Kain?"

"We will." He squeezed her hand. "Especially once we wake up these two."

Rosa smiled, mostly to herself. "Never would have figured either brother to be such a heavy sleeper, but I guess that's how it is when we're all living in a time of peace."

The word _peace_ made the entire room feel much more like home.

 **END**.


End file.
